


Not Crazy

by erinwert



Category: Classic Alice (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinwert/pseuds/erinwert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather ficlet post season finale and Andrew/Alice relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this and posted it on tumblr immediately after episode 30, and decided to archive it here even though it's insanely short.

Heather sat in shock for a moment after the video ended. Several really. It was hard to process what she had just seen and how she felt about it all. She knew she probably shouldn’t have even watched. She was supposed to be separating and not caring and not giving that idiotic boy any more of her time or energy. But knowing that and following through on that are two very different things.

She knew it. She had freaking known it and had TOLD HIM SO. And he had had the audacity to tell her to her face that it wasn’t true and he didn’t like Alice and he loved her and wanted to be with her? And then make her feel like she was being foolish and wrong to give him that ultimatum, to choose between her and Alice, her or the project, because she KNEW that it had been more than just his thesis, she had known that all along.

And he had made her feel crazy for thinking it, and for saying as much. 

How dare he. Honestly. He didn’t even have the balls to man up and admit that YES he did have feelings for another girl, yes, he wasn’t actually in love with her.

No, he was pathetic, and freaking made her have to break up with him, and made her feel like she was being crazy in doing so, making it seem like she was asking him to choose between taking an incomplete in a class again or breaking up with her? How dare he put that on her and not just fucking own up to it. Just admit that she was right. 

What an ass. What an insufferable ass.

She almost couldn’t wait to see him again, just to stare him down and watch him squirm. It almost made it easier to remember that now she really was going to have to see him with  _her_ , and it wasn’t going to just be her being sensitive or crazy, it just really was that, once again, like always, there’s always a better option. Not quite enough, always a little too much. 

But at least she was right. At least she wasn’t crazy. At least Andrew Prichard finally had to admit that Heather Verratti was not being crazy and emotional and jealous. 

She just wished she could feel happier about it. 


End file.
